


Will You Wait For Me?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: It isn't truly a truthful question that she asks of him at each parting.





	Will You Wait For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4862014#cmt4862014) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Will you expect for me?"

It isn't a truthful query that she's asking of him as she gently palms his left cheek, but rather a wordplay for the watchful escort sent by her mother that is always waiting for her on the other end of the Styx. 

They haven't caught on yet to the game that Persephone and Hades are playing with each other at each parting. She kisses his hand lightly as Persephone takes the silver gilded flower from him.

"Always," Hades promises softly turning around in the boat to face the way back to his kingdom alone with only the river guide for company.

He glances down at the blue-grey shawl that she always leaves with him and quietly inhales her scent to fortify himself for the long lonely nights.


End file.
